The Mill
by Dutchman89
Summary: Rene hold Gruber hostage in the mill, dressed as a hero of the communist resistance. SLASH


**Title: **The Mill  
**Author:** Slashydutchie  
**Fandom:** 'Allo 'Allo  
**Pairing/character:** Rene Artois/Lieutenant Hubert Gruber  
**Rating:** FRM  
**Prompt:** Don't kill me and you can do whatever you want and I won't fight...unless that's what you want.  
**Kink:** abduction

You might wonder what I am doing in the old mill dressed in a uniform with a stick-on beard on my face.

Well, as usual Michelle's plan had worked brilliantly. The airmen were still in my cellar, the Colonel and Helga were trapped in the henhouse and I was taking Lieutenant Gruber hostage dressed as one of the heroes of the communist resistance.

Honestly, for one of Michelle's schemes, this really wasn't all that bad. Well, save for the lieutenants constant whimpering. Perhaps I should call him pig or dog or something, but I really don't want to. Any time I come close he starts begging for his life and frankly it's disturbing me. It disturbed me enough to gag the poor man.

Or rather, not so much the begging as my own reaction. It was nice to be thought so powerful for once. My usual life consisted mostly out of being moved about like a pawn in plots of both the Germans and the resistance. Now I was the one in control and it was... exciting.

I knew it shouldn't be. I knew I should tear off the fake hair adorning my face and reveal my identity. Still, I couldn't quite bring myself to it.

Again I took a step closer. He was obviously very aware of my presence, because his eyes shifted to me immediately. I wasn't sure I liked what I saw in them. There was fear, certainly, but also a kind of hope. As if he was hoping for a savior. Was he hoping for me? Rene Artois, great hero of the resistance, but also in a more private way his hero? A knight in shining armor?

The thought was laughable, of course. It made a lot more sense for him to hope for the other Germans with their tanks and guns rather than the owner of the local tavern. Still, I couldn't help but think it.

I'd noticed the way he looked at me, of course. I knew he fancied me. Not that it ever made me do anything other than avoid him. Between the wife and my waitresses I had quite enough possible disaster around.

I had. Rene Artois. Not... whoever this Russian bloke I was supposed to be was.

Another step closer and he whimpered. I didn't like the fear, no... but I liked the power. Was there a way to be rid of one without losing the other?

Perhaps there was. I knelt down to look him in the eye. Perhaps he would recognize mine... if he did he would be hurt, I knew that. I also knew he wouldn't hold it against me. He was far too gentle and fond of me for that. Slowly I reached out and undid the gag in his mouth. There was no recognition in his eyes, perhaps he was too afraid.

Immediately the begging commences.

"Don't kill me and you can do whatever you want and I won't fight... unless that's what you want."

Do whatever I want... what do I want? I seem to want this power, but I also want to soothe my friend. The lieutenant had never been anything but good to me. I wanted to be good to him.

I make a shushing sound, gently putting my fingers to his lips to silence his pleas. Will he recognize my voice from that single sound? My scent? Perhaps even my fingers... even now I recall the way he talked about my artistic hands.

Ever so slowly I lean forward, replacing my fingers with my lips. I can feel him resist at first and can't truly blame him. Not only am I being selfish, the fake beard is bothering me. Power be damned, I pull back briefly to rip it off. Too late I realize this will make recognition inevitable and for a moment I feel fear.

Then I look up again and see none of the things I feared. In spite of my lies and act, he is genuinely thrilled to see me. I am apparently still his knight in shining armor even if I was his tormentor seconds ago.

I smile and lean forward again, just before our lips touch again he mumbles one single word so laden with happiness that it almost brings a tear to my eyes.

"Rene."


End file.
